Choices
by superstar18
Summary: Buffy and Spike fall in love and are engaged to be married but when Spike falls into a coma Buffy meets a new man and marries him, but is never able to get over Spike. Buffy and her husband are happy, then two years later Spike wakes up from his coma.


Hiya. This fiction isn't all human like my last one and is set about two ½ years after "chosen" (season 7 finale) but Spike didn't die and him and Buffy confessed their love for each other in the school bus afterward. ;-)  
  
Chapter one- Together Again  
  
It's amazing what one ring on my finger can symbolise. The thin gold band wrapped around my finger with a three carat diamond shining in the moonlight shows my love for Sean and how I am willing to spend the rest of my life with him by my side.  
  
In case you haven't already guessed, Sean is my fiancé and I love him with all my heart.  
  
Okay...that's not quite true. I mean, I do love Sean, but my heart will always belong to Spike.  
  
Spike.  
  
I try not to think about him, I really do but it's not easy to just forget about the love of my life.  
  
We were engaged and madly in love for about two months before Spike and I went out patrolling like we did every night. If only I'd have known what was going to happen, if I had then I would have persuaded him to stay home and everything would have been alright- he would be with me now.  
  
I can still remember that night like it was yesterday, we were walking side by side in the cemetery when he suddenly pulled me in for a kiss, after a few seconds, I pulled away,  
  
"What was that for?" I asked him and he smiled,  
  
"Oh so I need a reason now?" I slapped him playfully on the arm and we carried on walking. He was the first one to hear them, the crowd of about ten vampires running towards us; some were armed with lead piping.  
  
Spike and I grinned at each other before leaping into action, within about a minute, six of them were dust and it looked like we were getting the upper hand. There was only one that was armed with lead piping now and he lunged for Spike, I didn't worry, I knew that Spike was a good fighter and could take care of himself so I fought the others without caring too much.  
  
I had dusted two of the vamps and was fighting the other one when I heard him call my name,  
  
"Buffy!" then I heard a thwack!" sound as the lead piping hit his head, knocking him out cold. I quickly dusted the vamp that I was fighting and ran over to Spike, the other vamp had run off.  
  
"Spike!" I shook him and he didn't stir,  
  
"Spike!" I shook him harder this time, still nothing. I could see the blood from where the piping had hit him trickling down his face and I ripped off my scarf and tried to wrap up the wound but it was too late. My Spike was in a coma, and it was very unlikely that he would ever wake up.  
  
He was taken to Wolfram and Hart and they did everything they could to try and save him, but it was no use.  
  
It took me months to go out of the house again and I thank Dawn for persuading me to, even if it was only to pick her up from school. That was when I met Sean. We talked, we dated, he proposed and now we're preparing for our wedding, but in the back of my mind I am always thinking about my vampire love; lying there alone in the hospital part of Wolfram and Hart.  
  
I am torn from my thoughts by Dawn coming into the room,  
  
"Hey Buffy, you okay?" no, I'm not.  
  
The unshed tears in my eyes tell a story of their own and Dawn comes and sits down on the bed next to me.  
  
"Are you thinking about Spike again?" she asks me and a single tear falls down my cheek. I nod slowly and then burst into tears, Dawn pulls me into a hug as I sob into her shoulder.  
  
"I loved him so much Dawnie" I say, pulling away from her embrace,  
  
"He was my everything, he still is" I sob harder and she looks at me with sympathy,  
  
"I know, I know" she coos wiping my tears away with her fingers. I suddenly have the need to see him but right after he fell into the coma, we moved to New York, so I can't.  
  
I get off the bed and grab my jewellery box off of my dressing table and empty it out. Dawn watches me rummage through a selection of earrings, tangled up necklaces and bracelets before I finally find it and hold it up.  
  
"The engagement ring that Spike gave to me" I say, feeling fresh tears form in my eyes. I take off Sean's ring and slip this ring on my finger, Dawn takes my hand and looks at it.  
  
"It's beautiful" she says, "How many carats is it?"  
  
"Four and a half" I say proudly,  
  
"Wow!" She gasps, "How the hell did he get the money to pay for it?"  
  
"He wouldn't tell me" I answer, taking the ring back off and placing it back in my jewellery box, along with the other stuff. I slip the other ring back on my finger.  
  
"Come on" I say, "lets go downstairs, Sean will be due home from work any minute"  
  
Dawn nods and follows me downstairs.  
  
I pace my lab slowly, I saw him again today. Just lying there, so helpless and vulnerable. I can remember the day when they brought him in, Buffy cried when they told her the devastating news, I don't blame her. I think that you would have to be made of stone not to cry at that moment- I cried! And I don't even know him! I think about him all the time these days. Is it possible to fall in love with someone that you've never even spoken to? I don't know but it certainly seems that way to me.  
  
Buffy came to visit him everyday for about a month but then she moved to New York. She told me that It was because she wanted to move on but I could see it in her eyes that she desperately wanted to stay with him all the time, but it's not healthy for her, and she knew that so she moved away. That was two years ago and the last I heard she was engaged to some guy in his thirties called Sean. She's only Twenty- four for goodness sake and he's like what, thirty- six, thirty- seven. My first reaction was that he was way too old for her but then I thought of Spike, what is he? One hundred and twenty something? And took it all back.  
  
So here I am, pacing my lab and thinking of him again. Thinking of any way to make him wake up out of that damn coma that he's been stuck in for the last two years! I know that given half the chance Buffy would fly right back to Los Angeles if she thought that there was any movement from his department but there hasn't been. Or has there?  
  
I'm looking out of my window right now and into the corridor of Wolfram and Hart and the doctor who checks Spike (although probably less than I do) is rushing towards the lab. She comes in looking all hot and sweaty; I think she might pass out.  
  
"Fred, I rushed here as fast as I could" she pants and I look at her,  
  
"Spike...he's awake"  
  
I stare at her, my mouth slightly open,  
  
"S...Spike's awake?" my voice is shaking uncontrollably now,  
  
"Yes" she simple stated,  
  
"Can I see him?" I ask and she nods and walks to the hospital, I follow.  
  
She puts her finger to her lips as we enter through the thin double doors to his room,  
  
"He is still a little jumpy" she whispers, "any loud noises and he gets a little terrified" I nod and follow her inside.  
  
He is sat up, looking at me. The parts of his hospital clothes that I can see hang loosely off his chest and his eyes are a stunning blue. I rush up to his side,  
  
"Spike?" I whisper and his head jerks to look at me,  
  
"Spike?" I say again, hoping that he can understand me. I've heard of those poor people who have been in a coma and when they eventually wake up, they don't have a clue who they are.  
  
"Yes Luv?" a tiny smile tugs at the corner of his lips and I decide to test whether he is actually all here,  
  
"Do you know where you are?" I ask him and he looks at me blankly for a moment, squinting his eyes ever so slightly before answering,  
  
"Well, it looks like I'm in a hospital. Why? The last thing I remember I was patrolling with Buffy and... Oh my God! Buffy! Is she alright? Was she hurt?"  
  
"Buffy's fine. Spike...there's something we really need to talk about..."  
  
"Buff, are you gonna eat that last slice of pizza?" Sean asks me as we're snuggled up on the sofa watching T.V.  
  
"No, you have it...I'm actually kinda tired do you mind if I go to bed?" I ask him sweetly,  
  
"Sure. I'll be a bit later though cause there's this documentary about World War Two that I really wanna watch" I smile at him, Sean loves anything about either of the World Wars, he finds it fascinating. Imagine what he'd say if I told him that my last boyfriend was alive during them. He'd say I was a raving lunatic, that's what. He'd also probably send me away to a mental institution if I came out with the fact that I am a vampire slayer, chosen to protect the world from vampires and other kinds of evil.  
  
I am so going to bed right now.  
  
"Night Hon" I say kissing him quickly on the lips,  
  
"Night" I hear him mutter half heartedly, already engrossed in his program.  
  
As I close my bedroom door the phone starts to ring and I rush to pick it up.  
  
"Hello?" I say,  
  
"Hi Buffy" wow. It's Fred, I haven't heard from her in years.  
  
"Oh hi"  
  
"Buffy...erm...Spike's awake" I freeze, not knowing whether I heard her correctly,  
  
"What did you just say?" I ask, my voice shaking,  
  
"Spike...he's awake and he wants to see you"  
  
"Well did you tell him about everything?" I ask her, I want to see him so badly it hurts but I'm a married woman Damn it! a voice in my head speaks up.  
  
"Yeah but he still wants to see you" I must say I'm flattered, I thought he'd be real pissed with me when he found out about Sean.  
  
"Okay, erm, I don't know what time I'll be there though"  
  
"Oh, don't worry, we'll send one of our jets to New York tonight and you'll probably be here by early morning tomorrow, okay?"  
  
"Okay!" I squeal down the phone. I'm gonna see the love of my life again! Fuck Sean, this is Spike I'm talking about, suddenly Sean just doesn't seem a priority in my life anymore.  
  
"Honey" I call downstairs, "erm...I need to go to L.A for a couple of days...my friend...she's sick, do you not mind?" he is so not gonna buy this crap,  
  
"Okay whatever" he has, oh my god.  
  
God I'm glad that flight's over. I hate flying, I always feel really sick on the plane.  
  
Wolfram and Hart hasn't changed at all since I was here last, same old boring lifts, staircases, offices. Oh! Here comes Fred now...  
  
"Hey" she says to me smiling her usual bright smile, why is she always so cheerful?  
  
"Hey" I say back to her, "Can I see him?"  
  
"Yeah...I tried to keep him in the hospital bed but he insisted on getting dressed" She starts to move but I don't follow and she turns around,  
  
"Are you coming?" she asks,  
  
"Fred can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure?" Here goes...  
  
"Is he still...I mean...is he the same as he was...is he still my Spike?"  
  
"Yeah, he's still your Spike" Relief sweeps over my body and I follow her into the hospital,  
  
She stops at double doors, "He's in there" she says, "I assume you want to be alone together right?"  
  
"Yeah" I say and she smiles and leaves me alone, oh well, I'm gonna see the love of my life for the first time in two years...  
  
When I go in he is sat on the bed reading, or, from what I can gather, trying to read, his eyes are squinted and he is leaning really close to the book, I clear my throught and he looks up instantly, dropping the book on the floor,  
  
"Buffy" he says,  
  
"Hi" I say, tears are welling up in my eyes, I've been waiting for this moment for so long and before I know it, I've rushed over to him and my lips are on his, I wrap my arms around his neck and moan into his mouth. God- this feels so good!  
  
We finally break away from each other, my arms are still around his neck and I look into his eyes. Those beautiful deep pools of blue but anybody else's eyes to shame. God, I love him so much, I want him now.  
  
"Fred told me..." he begins but I silence him by putting my finger on his lips. I am NOT having Sean ruin this moment. This is about me and Spike.  
  
My hand is still around his neck and I play with his un gelled blonde hair, placing my other hand on his chest, above his heart I lean in and kiss him tenderly again, he quickly deepens it and our tongues duel with each other, they mould together so perfectly, just like our bodies.  
  
I break the kiss and rest my forehead against his,  
  
"I love you" I say, kissing him again, "God, I love you so much" I whisper in between kisses.  
  
"I love you too, but Buffy..." I silence him with another kiss, Sean is NOT going to get in anybodies way tonight...  
  
I break the kiss again and take his hand in mine. Leading him out of the door I keep turning around for more kisses, I just don't want to waste any time!  
  
I see Fred and stop in front of her,  
  
"Hey" she says to me again,  
  
"Hey, Fred, do you know any good hotels nearby?"  
  
As soon we get into the hotel room I pull him in for another kiss. Two years! Two years! I am not wasting anymore time.  
  
He breaks the kiss and looks deep into my eyes, as if he was reading my soul. Slowly he pulls my top over my head, leaving my bra exposed and I rip off his black T-shirt, letting my eyes feast on those rock hard abs that I've missed for so long.  
  
With one hand only, he undoes my bra clasp, letting it drop to the floor and we fall onto the bed with each other. He ducks his head down and I gasp as I feel his tongue playing with my hardened nipple. He kisses both my breasts before trailing feather light kisses up to my lips, capturing them in another soft kiss.  
  
Never breaking the kiss, he pulls down my skirt, and we let the clothes fall to the floor, leaving me in just my panties, which are also quickly slid down my legs and removed.  
  
He stands up. I feel his eyes travelling up and down my body as he undoes his jeans and slides on top of me, kissing my swollen lips.  
  
His soft kisses travel down to the hollow of my neck, where he places two kisses instead of one. I moan in pleasure as he kisses and toys with my nipples before travelling down to my belly button and his tongue darts in and out of it.  
  
I almost scream in pleasure as his tongue reaches my clit, playing with it before he kisses his way back up to my lips, capturing them in a passionate kiss.  
  
We roll over so that I am on top of him now and we look into each other's eyes as I slowly guide him inside me. With each thrust, Sean becomes less and less important to me (if that's even possible) until he has completely left my mind.  
  
We come together, just as we always have, before I roll off of him. I snuggle into his gorgeous chest and lean in to kiss him again.  
  
Just as I am closing my eyes I hear him speak to me,  
  
"Buffy" he whispers,  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I love you" I kiss him again and pull away, looking into his beautiful blue orbs,  
  
"I love you too" I say before we both close our eyes and rest.  
  
Together again.  
  
Please Review, all my love,  
Brittany  
xxx 


End file.
